Velvet Smileys
by Zecortazanne
Summary: When Ron proposes to Hermione there are a few problems, and will there even be a wedding?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hermione's  
Hermione Granger awoke that morning alike every other she had shared in Gryffindor tower. She awoke to Lavander and Pavarti's loud snores and pulled back the cutains on her four poster. She stood up and felt as her long silky night gown swayed as she walked to close the window. 'They think I'm crazy, at least I dont forget to close the window!' she thought while glaring at the sleeping girls. She then sighed and turned to getting dressed, she kicked open her trunk and remember it wasn't a school day so she didn't need her uniform. She finally decided on a pair of muggle jeans and a short black tank top. She pinned up her long brown hair that by her 7th year lost its curls. Satisfied enough with her appereance she walked out of her dormitory and downstairs to the common room where Ginny Weasley sat with her boyfriend Dean Thomas.  
Being head girl she gave a loud cough and watched the two seperate immediatly. She then laughed and walked out of the common room for a stroll about the school. 'This is my last year attending Hogwarts' she thought and it depressed her. She then followed her normal route to the Library and went to the farthest table in the back where she always sat. She sat down and just stared at the table, the ink stain where she remembered spilling her inkpot was still there. She just chuckled and mumbled a quick cleaning charm. Nobody else knew that she was a mage, meaning she could use magic without a wand.  
She sat forward in her chair and glanced at her desk. It wasnt really her desk but she used it more than any other student in Hogwarts did. 'Maybe Dumbledore will let me have it?' she thought before realizing that this was only a desk. She could get a new desk when she got her own home. She had plenty of dreams for her home. She had the normal plans of a cozy home, she wanted more than anything to have a large garden out front and a pond in her backyard so that she could sit outside with her husband and watch the sunset. with that thought she was then jerked back to reality. She didnt have a husband seeing as she was still in school, but she didnt even have boyfriend.  
Ginny had plenty of boyfriends, yet Hermione only had Vicktor. Things had broken up with him after he got jelous of her spending time with her friends. She still remembered his last words to her 'Hermoninny, friends are more to you, zen anysing ve shared' She had not believe him then, but his words were finally starting to sink in. She had spent too much time with Harry and Ron, that's why other guys never came near her. 'I should really read a book, I do only have 1 week left here.' she thought. She glanced over at a bookshelf about five foot away and just stared at it. She mumbled "Accio Book" and a book floated over into her hands, shge then realized she had read it before and went to put it back. As she reached the shelf she saw a pair of eyes watching her from the shadows. She put the book on the shelf and returned to her table to see if she had forgotten anything.  
After she remembered that she didnt bring anything to grab she turned the opposite way and made to leave. After she turned she ran straight into a large solid figure. Without looking she tried to stand up from her spot on the floor and was about to say sorry when she saw who she bumped into. In front of her stood the Slytherin prince himself, Draco Malfoy. Hermione Stood up on her own and pushed him aside, "Pardon me Malfoy!" she said as she strolled by him. She once again felt his eyes watch her leaving the Library, so she busted into a sprint for Gryffindor Tower. As she turned the corner she saw him staring face to face right at her.  
"Why Granger, so lovely to see you" Draco said while peering down her tank top. "Malfoy, I really have no idea what you are up too, but while your doing it please dont stare at my chest" She said glaring at him. "Oh calm down mudblood, I was just having some fun with you. Since you did bring it up, you have really matured and filled out in all the right places." he said glancing down her body. "If you would stop undressing me with your eyes for a moment maybe you could let me pass. " She said poking him in the chest for his attention. "I could undress you without my eyes if you'd like" he said smirking at her. He then moved closer to her so that she was up against the wall and he placed and arm out and rested it against the wall making him lean closer to her.  
"Leave her alone, Ferret!" She hear Ron say. She turned around smiling and saw him standing right there to protect her. She then pushed Draco's arm out of her away and ran over to hug Ron. She placed an arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder as the two made their way back to Gryffindor Tower. Hermione loved the way that Ron protected her. He gave her enough room to do things herself, yet was there for anything else needed. She also loved the way he would just sense that schoolwork was getting to much and would give her a kiss on her nose to make her giggle.  
They reached the Fat Lady and Ron was about to give the password when something inside Hermione sparked. "Ron" She said pulling him awy from the portait "Why do you love me?" being atleast a foot taller than her he gazed down into her choclate eyes and looked shocked. "Hermione, I have loved you ever since we first met on the Hogwarts Express. The days you admited to loving me too was the best of my life. I didnt know how to bring this up but I was hoping we could have another perfect day, this time for just us." He reached into his pocket as she teared from his remarks. When he reached his hand back out of his pocket he had a small black box and he opened it to reveil a small ring, that was very old and antique. He then dropped to his knee, grasped her hand in his and gazed into her teary brown eyes "Hermione, will you make me the happiest wizard on Earth?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hermione's  
Hermione with her hand held by Ron's was awe struck, Her free hand covered her mouth as a tear dripped down her cheek and crashed to the cold floor. "Ron.....I.....I.....I love you so much, that the thought of not being with you hurts me to much to think about. Ron without you there is no me, without you I wouldnt exist." She said with tears flooding her eyes and spilling to the floor. "Hermione, as you know I'm not a smart guy, but the things you think of first in the morning I know are the ones that mean the most to you, and for the last 7 years I wake up every morning thinking of you." Hermione's tears were now flowing and she couldnt have stopped them if she wanted too. "I know your going to call me stupid and say that its to soon, but Hermione for me its been 7 years.....dont make me wait another day." Hermoine then crept down on her knees and kissed him. "Yes!" She scremed "Yes, Ron I love you and I want to be your wife!" she said while locking her arms around his neck and tears still running down her cheeks. Ron wiped the back of his hand against her cheek to wipe away the final tears.  
Ron then still having not let go of her hand slid the beautiful ring on to her finger and watched as her left hand flew to cover her mouth at the sight of her right. Hermione's brain then clicked "Ron, How could you afford this? It looks so expensive" He then cut her off "Hermione, you dont have to worry about that. I borrowed some money from Fred and George, they were happy to lend me the money after they new what it was for. They were happy to lend money for their new Sister-in-law." Hermione then smiled, that was the first time she would hear it. "Ron, I really hate to leave you but I have to run this under Ginny's nose and get use to the fact of my sister-in-law. I love you so much baby" She said while they both stood up. He then beant down a bit to let her give him the normal peck on the cheek but this time She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. She then kised him with so much passion that he was almost knocked off his feet and was left leaning against the wall and gasping for breath. She gave a short laugh and burst through the portrait hole.  
When she arrived on the other side the common room was almost empty besides Ginny and Dean snogging on the couch. Hermione then clearered her throat loudly and watched as the two jumped. She gave a short chuckle in her mind, then realized that she was head girl and had to stop that such thing. She then remembered what she came to tell Ginny, "Ginny! I need to tell you something!" She said sitting on the other end of the couch. Ginny stared at the bushy brunette with Awe until Hermione screamed, "Ron asked me to marry him!" Hermione then watched as Ginny went hysterical and started crying with joy, "Well what did you say?!!?!?!?" She yelled. Hermione opened her mouth to answer but heard the portrait hole open and watched as her fiance entered. She then got up and wrapped an arm around him and held her other arm out o show Ginny the ring. Ginny jumped up screaming and ran up giving them both a giant bear hug.  
Ginny then backed away, "Did you tell mum and dad yet, Ron?" "Nope, I thought we'd surprise them when we get home for Christmas, you will come home with me wont you?" Hermione's heart sank as Ron stared waiting for her answer. "Ron I promised my parents that I'd see them this Christmas, I've never even thought of it but I have to owl them with the news. "They already know, I owled you father weeks ago asking for your hand in marrige" Ron said still waiting for her to change her mind on Christmas. Hermione started tearing again, "You asked my father? What did he say?"  
Ron then shifted in position and said "Hermione, your father doesnt seem to think I thought this through. He has also requested that if we go ahead with it that it be a muggle wedding." Hermione then smiled and gazed at her ring " I would love a muggle wedding. and while she's here Ginny, will you be my Maid of Honor?" "Of course Hermoine, i have no clue what it is but you make it sound important so yes!" Ginny smiled while gazing at the ring that fit perfectly on Hermione's hand. Hermione gave Ginny a hug and grabbed Ron's hand leading him out of the common room and back to her dorm that she had for her very own. She didnt like staying there alone so she often stayed in the Gryffindor common room.  
When they arrived Hermione quickly took off her robe and flung it onto her couch so that she was in her jeans and halter top. Ron couldnt stop looking at her, and how happy she looked. "You can have a seat Ron, there is something I want to talk to you about." Ron took a seat on the couch as he saw Hermione put out a can of food for Crookshanks. Hermione then sat on the couch with him her right arm stretched out behind him and her head resting on his shoulder. "You know Ron, I've been to the Burrow plenty of times for Christmas. How about this year you come visit with me and my family in London?" Ron then lifted his head and gazed into her coffee eyes. "Hunny, you know that I couldnt survive in the muggle world." "Ron, you wont be alone, I'll be with you the whole time and it will only be for a few days. Please it would really mean a lot to me for you to be there." She then straddled his lap and start kissing his neck. "Now Hermione this wouldnt be just so that you'd get your way is it?" Ron said positioning her to stare at him. "Maybe, is it at all working?" She said while giving a small smirk. "It would if I really didnt have to leave" he said pushing her aside and standing up. "Ron, when your done with whatever, come back and see me" "You can bet your life on it" he said coyly and left her laying there in wonder. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ron's  
  
When Ron entered Hermione's coomon room he watched as she threw her school robe to the couch. He knew she was up to something but had no clue what was going on in that large mind of hers. "You can have a seat Ron, there is something I want to talk to you about." she said while dropping a can of food to the floor for that damn cat of hers. He new something was up when she laid her arm along his back and rested her head on his shoulder. Hermione then let is drop "You know Ron, I've been to the Burrow plenty of times for Christmas. How about this year you come visit with me and my family in London?" Ron sat up and looked at her like she had four heads. "Hunny, you know that I couldnt survive in the muggle world." Hermione then sighed "Ron, you wont be alone, I'll be with you the whole time and it will only be for a few days. Please it would really mean a lot to me for you to be there." He knew what was coing next as she swung her leg over his lap to his other side and sat in his lap staring at him. She then leaned closer to him and kissed his neck and nibbled where she knew his soft spots were. This was feeling great in all but Ron had to go meet with somebody in a few minutes. "Now Hermione this wouldnt be just so that you could get your way is it?" Hermione then gave hm a seductive little smirk "Maybe, is it at all working?" "It would if I really didnt have to leave" he said pushing her aside and standing up. "Ron, when your done with whatever, come back and see me" she said giving a faint whimper "You can bet your life on it" he said coyly and walked out the portait hole  
He then walked out of the portrait hole and down the corridor until he saw Harry. "Oi, Harry wait up!" Ron yelled and ran yo meet up with him. "She said yes Harry! I feel like the luckiest wizard in the entire world." "Congrats Ron" Harry said patting him on the back. "I am the best man right?" Ron gave the same odd look to Harry that he gave Hermione. Harry laughed "Best man at a wedding is the groom's;that's you, best mate usually." "Oh yeah, of course Harry you can be my best man." Ron said getting the concept. "First you better talk it over with Hermione, I'm sure she's been planning this since she was four" Harry said giving Ron a pat on the back. " I gotta run Harry, just wanted to let you know the great news." Ron said while running down the opposite corridor. Ron kept running until he saw who he was looking for.  
Right in front of him stood Draco Malfoy "So the Mudblood accepted the ring?" "Yes, she did Malfoy and dont call her that! She's a better wizard then you could ever hope to be." Ron yelled back. "Listen Weasel I'm doing you a very large favor in lending you money for that ugly ring, you honestly have no sense in fine jewlery! I wouldnt expect you too though, you parents probably never had much of it, see as it costs money that you dont have." Draco sneered. "Listen Malfoy, you have done your part of the bargin now just tell me what I have to do to earn that money so I can leave this bad memory behind!" "Its simple Weasel, the Mudblood always checks your homework does she not? Well you will be doing my homework for 4 months and having her check it every night. This way my grades will improove and my inheritence will grow" Draco then held out his hand for Ron to shake signifying the making of a deal. Ron took the hand and shook before turning and leaving the sneaky Slytherin.  
When Ron returned to Hermione's dorm it was mid-after noon and she was asleep on her couch with Crookshanks laying in her arms. He thought 'these next few months are gonna be hell, but she's worth it' he then walked over closer to her and got down on his knees. He ran his finger along her jaw line and kissed her sleeping lips and sat up too see her smile as she woke up. "Hi hun" she said while setting Crookshanks down to her side. "Hermione, I thought about what you said before and decided that I will come to London with you this Christmas." Hermione's eyes started to water again and she wrapped her arms around the not-so-eager Ron. He loved making Hermione happy but didnt know if he could take Christmas vacation in London. "Alright Hermione, I think its time to go down for supper" Ron said standing up and grabbing her hand to go eat.  
"Oh, before we go I wanna freshen up. I promise to use the perfume my mother sent me that drives you crazy" she said silencing his grumbling tummy. Ron then sat on the couch and waited for Hermione, he knew she was excited about going down to the Great Hall for everybody to see her ring. Ron waited for about 5 minutes when Crookshanks jumped on the couch and curled up beside him. "I thought you didnt like me?" Ron said petting the ginger feline. Crookshanks only meowed and purred much to Rons surprise. Hermione then stepped out of the bathroom in just a towel and ran over to her room. To get to her room she had to run behind the couch that Ron was still sitting on. As she ran behind him he smelled the perfume that he loved. Her mother scent her a new bottle of Toasted Vanilla and Sugar perfume every month, and Hermione loved the way that it made him melt. Hermione then walked out of her room in a tight pair of muggle jeans a white off shoulder flare shirt. She also had her long hair in a loose pony tail that ended half way down her back. Ron was in awe as he stared at her, "Hermione, we may wanna go now while my resistance is strong" he managed to get out.  
The two then left her room and went down the the Great Hall. Hermione was the first to enter and had Ron following right behind her. Hermione then gave a glance to Dumbledore who was staring right at them and stood up tapping his glass. Every student then turned to him alone with Ron and Hermione standing in the back. "Attention all students, I have a very important announcement it seems that this morning Ms. Granger was offered a marrige proposel by Mr. Ronald Weasly. She has greatfully accepted and will be keeping us informed of the wedding date." the whole student body then errupted into applause that made Hermione tear up and Ron to go redder than ever. "Oh and Miss Granger, could you please come up here and show Professor McGonagall your ring before she injures her craning neck?" McGonagall then gave Dumbledore a playful swat on his elbow and smiled as Hermione walked eagerly to the front to show off the ring. Ron in not knowing what to do sat down beside Harry and Ginny.  
After a few minutes Hermione finally got back. She found a seat between Ginny and Ron and sat down. She got some potatoes and a leg of BBQ chicken and started her supper while Ron who had 4 pieces of Chicken, 2 helpings of potatoes, and 4 ears of corn was just finishing. "Ron, Why did you eat supper so fast?" Hermione asked somewhat grossed out. Ron then leaned close to her and whispered "Hermione, your killing me sitting here looking so great and smelling like that. If I dont get out of here quick then I might have to have you right here on this table." Hermione laughed and then grabbed his hand and lead him out of the Great Hall.  
When they got back to her dorm she quickly tore off her shirt and removed his as fast as she could. She worn the black lacey push-up bra her mother sent her and had to give a faint laugh when she heard only a gurlge from Ron's throat as he stared at her. "Ron, are you going to stare at me all night or are you going to follow me into the bedroom?" He didnt need any more convincing he took off running to the room and got there before she did. He unzipped his pants and was in the black velvet smiley face boxers(A/N: thank you to Chris for the visual!) she bought him for Christmas last year. Hermione then unzipped her pants and stepped out of them to be wearing a matching pair of lacey black shorts that made Ron's mouth fly open in shock. "Love the shorts Ron, whoever got them for you must have great taste" she said smiling face. She then walked to the edge of the bed and heard him faintly moan out "I like your shorts too." Hermione then pushed him onto the king bed that decorated in Faux Fur Cheetah prints. The drapes were also Faux Fur and she went to each and pulled the tassles binding them to their poles and watched as they elegantly closed in upon them and they made love their first time as fiance's. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Rons  
When Ron awoke he flexed his arm accross to where Hermione slept and felt only the fur blanket. He sat up still half asleep and wondering where she had gone. They didnt have classes until tommorrow so she would surely be back soon. So he got in the shower, got dressed, and walked out to find Draco Molfoy sitting on the couch. "How did you get in here!?!?!?!?" Ron yelled Crookshanks then walked out of the room and stared at Draco on the couch. Ron watched as Draco stared back at the cat until he finally smirked "Figures the Mudblood would have a kneazle, So staying the night Weasel.....I hope you two played nice last night." "Answer my question Ferret, how did you get in here?" Malfoy waved the question away, dropped a piece of parchment on the table and left. Ron hastily picked up the parchment a read Weasel, This list is the homework that i wil need done by tommorrow morning, enjoy the mudblood. Following was a list of work that would surely have him busy the whole night alteast. He sat back on the couch and watched as Hermione walked into her room with a small pink bag and dropped it off right by her door. "Hey Hun!" she yelled as she quickly ran over and jumped onto the couch with Ron. She laid her hand on the crane of his neck and pullled him close for a kiss. He loved the way that she did this, she was so dominant, and he loved her for it. He soon found himself laying back on the couch and her on top of him, so he turned so that she was in the crook of the couch and they left their foreheads rest on the others. They rested there for what seemed like an eternity, Ron loved these moments that he could spend with her. When with her he could forget all his problems and was just Ron. He wasnt the youngest Weasley son or the Gryffindor keeper who wasnt very good.  
The next 4 months went by fast and he hardly ever got to see Hermione with all the homework that needed done and he was doing double home work which kept him up late at night but he knew that Hermione was worth all of it in the end. So He kept going and at night time he would start to stay in her dorm room every night and wait outside her portair every morning for Malfoy to pick up his work and go, on the last day he gave Malfoy his work and their deal was over with. Ron ran back into the room and pounced onto the bed where Hermione was laying with Crookshanks, who darted off the bed and hid under the nearest chair. "Ron, why did you scare him? You cant have been that happy to see me, you never are anymore" She said as she tilted her head down. "Aw, Hermione I've just been so busy with my work and all,I thought you'd be proud of me. This is our last year and I'm hoping to get a great job once I'm done with school so that we can start our life and live happily ever after." he said pulling her into a hug. Hermione almost laid lifeless against him "Ron, Fairy tales are pretend, things will get in our way and we will over come them together. I just want to let you know that I love you no matter what and I hope you feel the same way for me" "Hermione I dont want to go corny and call you my Air and everything I need to survive but its true! Hermione, your my best friend your me superior and your my fiance all in one, without you there isnt even a me" Hermione then let a tear slip down her cheek as she sat there hugging him.  
"Oh Ron, you havent forgotten that next weekend we leave for London have you? I've been so exicted, there are so many things I wanted to show you! There is the thing called a telivision that I know you'll love." "Hermione, I'm really nervous about meeting your family, they are so rich and I'm just.......not" "Ron, my parents will love you because I do, and they want to see my happy in anyway possable." " I hope your right Hermione, I went to see Hagrid today and he said if any trouble to send Pig for him and he'll be right there" Hermione kinda gave Ron a cross glare then realizes he was only using it as a precaution and changed her attitude.  
That week flew by fast and they were soon on the train and on their way to London. The two had their on compartment seeing as most people were staying over Christmas break this year and that Ginny was with some of her girl friends at the front of the train. Hermione sat and stared out of her window as Ron laid his head in her lap. Crookshanks was laying on Rons chest and Pig had settled on Hermione's shoulder. Ron closed his eyes but didnt go to sleep as he thought of what would happen when he got to her house. Where would he sleep? Would he even be able to touch Hermione in front of her parents? Hermione somehow tensed all the things flowing through Ron's mind and decided to ease him. "My parents wont be there when we get off the train, our driver will be who will take us back to our manor. My parents will love you Ron, they will see what a see which is a brave wizard who may say things at the wrong time but will always make up later." "Well Trelawny I was actually thinking of now my mother will take it, she'll be there at Kings Cross to pick up Ginny ya know" Hermione then stood up, "Ron! What will I do? What will I say? Do I look alright?" Ron just stared at her as if she were going insane. "She's seen you before, she wont mind what you look as like, as long as you make me happy and give her grandkids" She gave him a scowl and laughed as Crookshanks dug his claws into Rons chest.  
When they arrived Ron and Hermione departed the train and straight to Mrs. Weasley. "Mum, I Have a surprise for ya! I asked Hermione to marry me, and she said yes! Thats another daughter in law for you, that puts you up too three now right?" Hermione then was swooped up in a huge hug by Mrs. Weasley and was left gasping for air. "Next come my grandbabies, and there had better be a few Hermione" Mrs. Weasley said while cleaning some dirt off Rons cheek. "Mum, Hermione and I are going home with her parents this Christmas so we must get to her ride. I'll owl you when we arrive, I promise." He said braking free from his mothers grasp. Hermione then tapped Ron on his shoulder and watched as his jaw dropped when she pointed to a rather large black automobile. "That would be our ride Ron, its time to say goodbye to mummy" she said while giving a sly smirk.  
When they both reached the car Hermione screamed "Tony!" and ran to hug a man about her height who was very handsome with long blonde hair and bright green eyes. "Ms. Granger, why if its possable you look more beautiful then last time we saw each other." Ron then watched as she blushed and got a little red in the face himself. He then cleared his throat very loudly and watched as Hermione introduced him to the good looking blonde. "Tony, this is my boy.....I mean fiance Ron." Tony then stuck out his hand to shake his and opened the door for them to both scoot in. "Thank you Tony, please take the scenic route, its Rons first time in London"  
The two stood up and towered out of the sun roof to look at the "odd muggle things' as Ron called it. The two then sat back in their seat and Hermione turned on some muggle music. She had staerted to listen to somebody named Eminem who had a pretty vulgar mouth. The kind of music that would make him mum hex him into de-gnoming for a month. Hermione seemed to know the words to the song did a weird sort of head twitch that she called head banging. "The things these muggles dream up" Ron said while watching her odd behavior. "Excuse you Ron, but you so seem to be marrying one of those muggles . We cant be that bad now can we" she said while wrapping her arms around his neck. "Oh ya know I love ya, even if you are a bossy know-it-all" he replied and he kissed her before she could fight back.  
"Pardon me you two" came Tony's voice "But we have arrived at the manor" Ron gave a shifted glance and turned to see them pass two large white pillars. Beyond the pillars laid a perfectly trimmed lawn, and a large barn to the right. They were driving on a peachy gravel drive way that led up to a large white Manor that looked to be very old. Ron's mouth dropped and he stared at the house until the car was finally stopped. Tony had crossed over to Hermione's door and held out his hand for her to grasp. She then took his hand and was raised out of the car and waited for Ron to exit. When Ron stepped out of the car his heart sank as he saw Hermione's mother and father standing in the doorway both looking not so happy.  
His fearness must have shown because Hermione quickly grabbed his hand and led him up the steps to where her parents were standing. Her parents gave him a that made him feel lower than dirt as Hermione squeezed his hand tighter. Her father then said " Hermione I'm frightfully sorry but your mother and I will be gone for the next few days. I'm sure you and Ronald can find something to do during your vacation." The two then sat in the car and they both watched as Mr. and Mrs. Granger left leaving the house to them for the next two days. Ron then grabbed their bags that Tony had unloaded and walked with Hermione into the house. He saw a staircase that hugged the wall and went straight up and Hermione told him that's where she slept. Hermione then grabbed Crookshanks cat carrier and let him out to explore and maybe find himself something to eat.  
Hermione then gave him a kiss on the cheek and grabbed his hand leading him out to the stables. When they arrived he noticed large unicorns without their horns. "I was thinking we'd go for a little ride today, maybe out to the lake and maybe even jump in for a bit." She then stopped by a stall holding a large brown male with a long black mane and tail. "This is Rocket, you'll be riding him and I'll be on Isabel." she pointed to a large white and black pinto female in the corner. "Let me grab some saddles and I'll be right back, why dont you feed Rocket some hay for awhile?" Ron then picked some hay out of a bale laying to his right and placed it in his palm and stuck it in and was shocked by the soft hairy muzzle that softly nibbled it. Hermione then came back out and placed the saddle on their backs and they both mounted the beasts and rode out behind the house.  
The two went back into a trail that led through the woods. All that they were following was a dirt path, but Hermione knew where she was going. He loved how peaceful this was and alse seeing all the weird creatures like squirrels and a bunch of weird birds. They then arrived at the river and tied the horses to a tree branch and walked in the cold pebble filled stream. "The lake is just up there, you'll have to jump in though" She said removing her shirt. Ron then slipped off his Shirt pants and shoes until he was in nothing but his Velvet smiley boxers. (A/N once again thank you Chris for the visual) Hermione Stripped down to her under garments "Ready Ron?" she said while running and jumping head first off of the nearest hill. Ron didnt know what to think so he ran after her to watch her land saftley in the water with a small splash. "You must be crazy!" Ron screamed.  
"Oh come on you big baby, I did it, why cant you?" She said taunting him. " Alright but stand back Hermione, I dont wanna land on ya" "Oh, pipe down Ron you'll be fine" She said diving under the water and coming back in enough time to see him hit the water. When he came up again she was right there. She ran her fingers through his hair and gazed into his perfect blue eyes. He also looked into her coffee brown eyes as her twirled a finger of her hair with his finger. "Hermione, you are the best thing thats ever happened to me. I know this may sound corny but when I look back in my past to everything good I always see you. When I look forward to my future all that I see is you." "Ron, I feel the exact same way, and I always have, from that moment on the train I knew that you were special and that whatever my future held would be made up of you" she said. The two then got out of the lake and climbed up a large tower of rocks and Ron was enjoying the view since she was first. "I see you looking Ronald Weasley" she said when reaching the top.  
When they reached home and the horses were put away she showed Ron the room that he'd be staying in and how it was very close to hers. They both smirked a little bit and they both went down stairs to the kitchen. "Are you hungry, hun?" Hermione said while looking in the fridge. "How about this" she said while pulling out some peanut butter and grape jelly. "A classic will do for us tonight" she said giving him a quick peck on the cheek. They ate their supper then relaxed in the den where Hermione turned on something called a tv. She quickly fell asleep on the couch as he stayed up for nearly 3 more hours watching it. 


End file.
